


Potent Brew

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Public Sex, Sticky Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chromedome goes to the bar with a vibrator in his valve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potent Brew

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a commission for ironicother

Chromedome arched, struggling to swallow a moan as the vibrations inside of him increased. His servos shook minutely as he fought not to overload, venting harshly as he attempted to ignore the sensations. Out of the corner of his optics, he spotted Rewind, casually talking with Tailgate. One servo was permanently hidden underneath the table, a control dial clutched between his digits.

He took a long swig of his engex, the substance clearing his head enough for his audios to finally register the sound around him. 

"You okay over there?" commented Skids from next to him, a concerned look in his optics. He sipped at his engex steadily, watching Chromedome pant.

Shuttering his optics and focusing on the feeling of the engex rolling into his tanks, Chromedome gathered his processors enough to formulate a reply. “Y-yeah, just…just a really potent brew tonight, is all.”

Skeptical, Skids continued to sip out of his glass, scrutinizing his companion. The engex tasted fine to him, and he doubted Swerve had switched the formula tonight. He didn’t comment on this fact, however. “Well, ok then.”

"So, ah, what were you saying?" The vibrations were getting harder to ignore, and he could feel the lubricant seeping from his panel. He moved slightly to try to alleviate some of the pressure, only to push the vibrator into a new position. He clutched at the edges of the table, leaving small grooves in the metal. In his peripheral, he spotted Rewind watching, a mischievous glint in his optics.  

The vibrations kicked up a notch, and he shuddered, the tip of the vibrator rubbing up against hyper-sensitive nodes. His vocalizer fritzed as he forced himself to stay silent. He tried to focus on Skids’ voice, but the words were escaping him. 

Skids watched the happenings from over his glass, abandoning his earlier attempt at conversation when it became apparent that Chromedome wasn’t paying attention. Even Tailgate turned his attentions toward the spectacle at the end of the table. The minibot cocked his head in curiousity, leaning toward Rewind to whisper, “is he okay?”

Shrugging, Rewind took a long sip of his drink. Below, his digits drummed against the dial, the object pushed toward its maximum setting. “Are you alright, Domey?” Rewind innocently called across the table.

Shivering minutely, Chromedome turned toward the voice, teetering on the edge of overload. He managed to clear his vocalizer of static, and calmed his vents enough to mutter out a shaky, “yes.” Silently, he begged Rewind to let them leave, but the smaller mech turned back toward his conversation, satisfied with the answer.

Chromedome suppressed a frustrated groan, turning toward Skids. He had managed to hold back the pleasure enough for him to focus slightly better, so he was able to understand Skids this time.

Skids analyzed him from over the top of his glass. “That must be some strong engex, huh?” He had his own theories on what was going on, but he decided to go with the initial story.

The vibrator moved once more, this time rubbing against Chromedome’s ceiling node. With a barely muffled scream, he overloaded on the spot, a gush of lubricant leaving the seams of his panelling. His fans whirred and his visor whited out as he rode out the crest of pleasure, and he covered his face as he attempted to calm himself.

Rewind watched the proceedings with a mixture of glee and disappointment. He politely excused himself from Tailgate, walking up Chromedome’s chair.

"I think you’ve had a bit too much to drink tonight, Domey. C’mon, time to go home," he said, grabbing Chromedome’s servo, which was still gripping the table. The bigger mech struggled to stand, the aftershocks of his overload making him wobble on his pedes. A trail of lubricant rolled down his thighs as he managed to stand.

"Goodnight Skids, Tailgate," bid Rewind, nodding to each individually, leading Chromedome outside. The bar was mostly empty this cycle, only a few mechs milling about, none of which were interested in the lives of those sitting at the back corner table. So only Skids and Tailgate were left looking dumbstruck at the display.

Skids snorted. “Strong brew, indeed.”

Outside, Rewind managed to pull Chromedome into their room, pushing him onto the berth none too gently.

"You disobeyed me Chromedome. You weren’t supposed to overload until after we left."

"I know, I tried, really," replied Chromedome, managing to look equal parts bashful and apologetic.

Rewind tsked. “Too bad you didn’t try hard enough. Now, I must punish you.”


End file.
